The Genomics Shared Resource (GSR) is a core laboratory that has been supported in part by the CCSG since 1999. The purpose of the GSR laboratory is to provide expertise and services in the fast developing area of genomic analysis. During the current grant period, the GSR has expanded its services from genotyping to a number of other genomic analyses. Currently, the GSR provides nucleic acid isolation and quality analysis, genotyping, and also gene expression, copy number alteration and methylation analysis services in support of the peer-reviewed and IRB-approved research conducted by University of Hawai'i (UH) Cancer Center members. A variety of assays are performed on samples from cancer biology studies as well as on those collected in epidemiological and clinical studies that take advantage of the genetic heterogeneity of multiethnic populations, especially from Hawai'i. The scale of these studies varies from a few to tens of thousands of samples, the focus ranges from a single SNP or gene to genome-wide, and the assays performed on each sample range from one to over a million. The goal is to translate information now available on the human genome into new knowledge about cancer etiology, prevention and treatment. With the addition of several microarray platforms the GSR has significantly extended the range of its services and is serving a larger number of users (including basic science investigators) at UH Cancer Center and The Consortium. The GSR reduces redundancies at the Center by furnishing a central service that uses cutting edge and high-throughput technologies. In addition, the personnel of the GSR can provide project planning advice and troubleshooting capabilities during the execution of the projects. The personnel of the GSR are highly knowledgeable in the areas of molecular biology and genetics, and can provide both the novice and the advanced users with a level of technical support, consultation and information services that are not found elsewhere in Hawai'i.